Mister Mushroom
Mister Mushroom is a talking mushroom found through various locations in Hallownest after all three Dreamers have been killed. His babbles can be heard from a distance, guiding the Knight to his location. He is also referred to as the Herald or Master Herald. In-game events Finding him in all seven locations and ending the game rewards the Passing of the Age achievement and a secret cutscene after the Knight has beaten the game. To understand what he says, the Spore Shroom charm must be equipped, otherwise, he will speak gibberish and will not move to the next location. However, his Dream Nail dialogue is not gibberish, even without Spore Shroom. Throughout his dialogue, it is apparent that Mister Mushroom does not acknowledge the Knight and instead seems to be a talking to someone else or talking to himself. In the final encounter he finally acknowledges the presence of the Knight and realizes they have been following him throughout his travels. Riddle Tablet The Riddle Tablet is a glowing glyph in a secret room at the bottom right corner of Kingdom's Edge. When it is read with the Spore Shroom charm equipped, the tablet reveals a poem, which gives hints to the locations where Mister Mushroom can be found: We speak the path of the Master Herald, he who would signal an Age's end. #Spawn of self, their minds unite, (Fungal Wastes) #Aside the source of acid blight, (Kingdom's Edge, near Isma's Grove) #Aglow in darkest, winding depths, (Deepnest, near Galien) #Winds all howl above fossilstone steps, (Howling Cliffs) #Monarchflys in air set still, (Ancient Basin, near the Monarch Wings location) #To Root's domain and snail once shrill, (Fog Canyon, near Overgrown Mound) #Path of Wyrm, at new lands entered, (King's Pass) #There journeys end. The kingdom ventured. Locations He can be found in 7 different locations. Each one must be visited in the order described on the Riddle Tablet in order for him to progress to the next location. Achievements 01.png!Mister Mushroom's Lore Tablet halfway down the cave in Kingdom's Edge |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Mister Mushroom in the Fungal Wastes |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Mister Mushroom at Kingdom's Edge |Image4=Screenshot HK 04.png!Mister Mushroom in Deepnest |Image5=Screenshot HK 05.png!Mister Mushroom in the Howling Cliffs |Image6=Screenshot HK 06.png!Mister Mushroom in Ancient Basin |Image7=Screenshot HK 07.png!Mister Mushroom in Fog Canyon |Image8=Screenshot HK 08.png!Mister Mushroom in King's Pass |Image9=Screenshot HK 09.png!Mister Mushroom flying away }} Trivia * Mister Mushroom's first dialogue is a likely reference to Team Cherry's entry 'Hungry Knight' for the Ludum Dare Game Jam 27, in which they first used the character that became the Knight. In the game, the player has to keep feeding on cherries dropped by enemies and kill three bosses (whose icons look similar to the Dreamers') to resurrect a friend. * Once Mister Mushroom leaves after listening to him, the Dream Nail can be used on the spot he was in which will still activate his Dream Nail dialogue. This works in every area he appears except for King's Pass. ru:Господин Гриб